


Sleepy

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Modern AU, Train AU, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I wrote on my tumblr: "you fell asleep on me on the train and I kinda dig it". </p><p>Eowyn isn't a fan of her personal space being invaded, but she can make an exception just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all wanna request something, my tumblr has the same username (but with hyphens instead of underscores)!

Eowyn hated riding on the train. More often than not, someone would sit next to her, and that was a huge no-no. She had never liked being touched. Her uncle had always said that she was "like a high spirited horse - too royal and fragile to be handled roughly." She guessed he was right - he usually was.

But this time, maybe, she could make an exception. 

The curly-haired man had gotten on three stops after her, and plopped down without even seeming to see her. She had been outraged for a second, but a closer look at him made her think twice. He was short, a good six or seven inches smaller than her, and he was odly dressed, in a shabby green suit and yellow waistcoat. He seemed exhausted, barely able to keep his head up. He thudded his head back against the seat, mumbled something about Glasgow station, and fell asleep. 

He looked kinda cute, with his mouth slightly open and his head drooping to one side, she mused.

Suddenly, the train lurched, and his head was resting on her shoulder. She froze. 

Shit. 

She was about to shove his head off of her, when he mumbled something unintelligible and nestled his head further into her arm. She became aware of her heightened heartbeat, her face heating up, and a desire to let this cute stranger fall asleep on her. 

Double shit. 

Through the entire train ride, he slept - obviously he needed it. She wasn't complaining about it. It gave her the opportunity to study him further, and she liked what she saw. When the announcer alerted the train to the fact that they were about to pull into Glasgow station, however, she reluctantly shook him awake. "Is this your stop?" She asked. He came awake with a jerk. "Huh? What? Oh. Yes, thank you," he mumbled sleepily.   
His eyes widened when he realised what he had unintentionally done. "Oh, shit, did I fall asleep on you?" Eowyn could barely keep the smile off her face as she nodded. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that." Eowyn smiled now, and boldly said, "It'll be fine - if I can have your number."

His eyes widened at that, but a slow grin spread across his face. Hr gave a huff of laughter, but Eowyn got off the train with Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck's number in her contacts.


End file.
